


Cuando la vida te da otra oportunidad para amar

by JesseLBlack



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Borderline, Destino, Hospital, M/M, TLP, Universos Paralelos, bipolar, enamoramiento, enfermedades mentales, even!bipolar, homosexualidad, isak!TLP, pansexualidad, primer beso, problemas en la regulacion de las emociones, sexo anal, trastorno límite de la personalidad, trastorno maniático depresivo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Se encuentran en un hospital luego que Isak intenta suicidarse en un episodio depresivo por su trastorno de personalidad límite. Even es su compañero de habitación y ambos construyen un vinculo de amor que logra regular sus emociones.O Isak (Un boderline con dificultades en las relación humana y graves problemas con el abandono) se vuelve dependiente de un bipolar con tendencias suicidas.





	Cuando la vida te da otra oportunidad para amar

**Author's Note:**

> Traté de investigar un poco sobre el TLP y la bipolaridad antes de hacer el fic, pero pienso que no mostré suficiente del TLP en este fic, lo lamento, me gustaría ser un poco detallista al respecto pero no pude y tuve que cambiar el fic varias veces porque Isak fue cambiando su diagnóstico, pero tenía ganas que sea un TLP, así que lamento si no se entiende.  
> Gracias :)

Isak Valtersen acaba de entrar en urgencia. Todo pasó muy rápido a su alrededor mientras sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente. Él sabe que lo que hizo estuvo mal, que su madre llorará y su padre se culpará, pero para él es parte de su liberación, de mantener la mente completamente en blanco por un tiempo y dejar de sentir esa agonía que desgarra su corazón todos los días.

El dolor se concentra en sus brazos, desgarrados por una hoja de afeitar, que le quitó a su padre, antes que este abandonara a su madre hace un año. Isak lo pensó varias veces antes de encerrarse en el baño y apoyar el filo en sus muñecas para trazar una línea recta sobre sus delgados brazos, sus emociones estaban desbordando en su interior y no podía controlar el desazón de su alma.  
Él lo pensó varias veces, de diferentes maneras y en diferentes ámbitos, pero encontró en esto la mejor opción para terminar con su vida.

  
Isak tenía amigos, buenos y leales, amigos que lo amaban y que querían lo mejor para él, pero últimamente las cosas habían cambiado cuando el estado de ánimo de Isak colapsó y ellos se fueron separando para evitar ser dañados.  
Isak extraña esas noches en vela donde Jonas le comentaba sus problemas con Eva, o Magnus contaba la forma en la que quería conquistar a Vilde y Mahdi se reía por el desacierto amoroso de sus amigos.

Aparte de todo eso, Isak estaba angustiado por su descubrimiento sexual, por haberse dado cuenta paulatinamente que era gay y que jamás sería aceptado por su familia de la manera que él hubiera querido, tenía miedo al abandono que ya estaba sufriendo desde que su padre se fue, su terror a que lo dejaran solo era incapaz de controlarse.

Con su hermana mayor lejos, su madre pasando una enfermedad mental con alucinaciones religiosas y su padre en alguna parte del mundo sin que le importe nada más que él mismo, Isak no vio salida, no vio la luz al final del abismo, estaba sumergido en la oscuridad y la desesperanza, cubriéndose a sí mismo con un manto de dolor y angustia. No se bañaba, apenas comía y no fue a la escuela durante tres días, pero nadie parecía preguntar por él o al menos no lo percibía.

Fue entonces internado con el diagnóstico de trastorno límite de la personalidad (TLP). Debería estar algunos días allí para sanar las heridas de sus brazos y permanecer bajo control 24 horas, debido a que Isak era un peligro tanto para otros como para sí mismo.

Una vez que salió del quirófano, donde había recibido una intervención debido a su pérdida de sangre, se despertó cansado. Los médicos creyeron que lo mejor era llevarlo a una sala común donde compartiría una habitación con otro interno.  
Lo que menos quería Isak en ese momento era tener que socializar con alguien, pero se relajó al saber que solamente era una persona quien estaría con él, no estaba preparado aun para la vida compartida con más gente y se lo hizo saber a la enfermera apenas salió de la habitación donde estaba.

Traía un pijama de hospital, los brazos vendados y el cabello un poco más largo que antes, debido a la grasa por no haberse lavado. Había perdido dos o tres kilos, estipulaban, y sus ojos no brillaban en lo absoluto a pesar de ser de un verde intenso.

  
La habitación 502 era una de las más alejadas de la zona de enfermos mentales, Isak tenía que comenzar a acostumbrarse a ello, pues a pesar que renegaba de su madre como enferma mental, él también lo era.  
Entró al cuarto acompañado de dos enfermeras y levantó su mirada para ver a un muchacho en la cama de al lado, él estaba con ropa de calle pero sin zapatos, a diferencia de Isak, traía al menos dos camisas y una campera de jean, unos pantalones oscuros y su cabello peinado hacia atrás, parecía estar leyendo un libro hasta que escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y sus ojos fueron directamente a Isak.

—Bien, vendremos todas las mañanas a darte tu medicina —dijo la enfermera haciendo a Isak sentarse en la cama, este se mantuvo completamente rígido—. Descansa, Isak —comentó la mujer, dejó la cartilla con el diagnóstico médico en la parte de los pies de la cama y abandonó la habitación.

Isak respiró, miró a su compañero de cuarto que lo observó y posteriormente se acostó en la cama, cubriéndose con las mantas. No tiene muchas ganas de hablar, pero sabe que su compañero quiere hacerlo.

—Me llamo Even —comentó el muchacho con una voz grave—. Mucho gusto, Isak.

 

Pero Isak no habló.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Pasaron dos días en los cuales Isak solamente dormía o suspiraba exhausto de coexistir en el mundo. Podía escuchar los movimientos de Even al otro lado de la habitación y como de vez en cuando este hablaba en voz alta para llenar los espacios de silencio. Con el paso del tiempo Isak se fue acostumbrando a la presencia de Even, a tenerlo cerca y al sentir que estaba allí para cuando él necesitara hablar. Había escuchado que Even tenía trastorno maniático depresivo, que a veces estaba con desazón y falto de ganas de vivir, pero otras simplemente le ganaba la hiperactividad, se ponía a hacer locuras e incluso a manifestar ideas exageradas y arriesgadas. En esos dos días, ninguna de las dos cosas pasó, no era común que pasara todo el tiempo, además, él estaba con medicación todavía.

Esa tarde de viernes, Isak se sintió un poco mejor y se sentó en la cama, giró para ver como Even comía una manzana que le habían traído, esta vez no tenía ropa de vestir, sino el pijama hospitalario. Isak intentó comer sin mirarlo, pero sus ojos se escapaban y a veces ambos cruzaban miradas y se sonreían mutuamente. Había algo en Even que le llamaba la atención y no solamente el hecho que era atractivo físicamente, sino también era agradable en la conversación.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —preguntó Isak, Even se sorprendió ante el tono de voz tan suave e infantil, por lo que se dio cuenta que Isak era mucho más joven.

—En un episodio maníaco intenté tirarme a las vías del tren —rió, a Isak no le pareció gracioso—. Me dijeron que podía ponerme en peligro a mí y a otros, por lo que decidieron internarme.

—A mí también me dijeron eso, ¿Hace cuánto que estas aquí?

—Hmmm, se va a cumplir dos meses, creo.

—¿Vienen a verte? —cuestionó, Even sonrió y alzó los hombros.

—Mi padre falleció hace un año, mi madre está profundamente deprimida, así que nadie viene a verme por ahora —comentó—. Pero mamá sabe que estoy aquí, así que eso está bien para mí. ¿Qué me dices tú?

—Tengo TLP.

—No tu enfermedad, hablo de tu familia —cuestionó Even esta vez, Isak suspiró.

—Mi papá no sé donde está, mi hermana se encuentra en otro país y mi mamá está loca.

—¿Loca? ¿de qué tipo?

—Piensa que el apocalipsis ha empezado o que Donald Trump es mi tío —susurró, Isak miró a Even que lo observó—. Donald Trump no es mi tío.

—Ufff, menos mal —él sonrió, Isak amó que Even sonría y eso es algo que iba a descubrirlo con el paso del tiempo—. Bueno, yo también estoy algo loco, así que...

—No, bueno.... —suspiró—. No es que me moleste realmente, es solo que no está ahí para ser una madre a tiempo completo ¿entiendes?

—¿Y por eso tu mejor opción fue cortarte? —preguntó, Isak frunció el ceño pero Even inmediatamente sonrió, se levantó de su cama y se sentó en la de Isak—. No juzgo lo que hiciste, debiste sentirte muy herido para hacerlo.

—No podía controlar mis emociones en ese momento y estaba desesperado ¿Lo has intentado? —preguntó Isak, pero Even se adelantó a responder mostrándole sus muñecas todas lastimadas y cicatrizadas—. ¿Cuántas....?

—Varias, hace mucho tiempo, varias —sonrió y señaló una, la más antigua—. Esta fue cuando me diagnosticaron bipolaridad, tenía unos quince años.

—Eras muy joven ¿cuántos años tienes ahora?

—Diecinueve —musitó Even—. Antes de entrar aquí trabajaba en KB, una cafetería que queda cerca del Nissen ¿la conoces?

—Sí, voy al Nissen, así que la conozco.

—Oh.....estuvimos tan cerca —comentó Even, sus ojos se hunden en los de Isak tan intensamente que se siente mareado.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hacer pulseras era lo único que le gustaba a Isak, que lo relajaba, un especie de terapia, así como Even le gustaba leer y dibujar mientras guardaba cama. No había recibido visitas y su teléfono celular fue confiscado cuando entró en emergencia, por lo que no tenía mucho que hacer en ese momento, las enfermeras le entregaron su dosis, durante la mañana, de fluoxetina y olanzapina, luego Isak les pidió unos hilos gruesos de colores.  
Even giró su cabeza constantemente para observar lo que Isak hacía, una pulsera con varias cintas hechas de enredado de hilos del mismo tono. Even sonrió, dejó su libreta de dibujo a un lado y separó la mesa pequeña de su cama para pararse y caminar por la habitación, luego se sentó frente a Isak que estaba sentado tipo indio en la cama, enredando los hilos de colores hasta formar lo que parecía ser una pulsera ancha.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó estúpidamente con una sonrisa el mayor.

—Una pulsera ¿no se nota? —mostró y también sonrió, últimamente lo hacía más seguido.

—Me gustan los colores, son muy vivos —susurró Even—. Y están ordenados de una forma armónica.

—Es la bandera del orgullo —comentó sin mucho ánimo, Even arqueó la ceja—. Orgullo gay.

—¿Eres gay? —preguntó Even, Isak siguió mirando la pulsera, no parece querer responder o tal vez no lo escuchó—. ¿Eres gay?

—Sí, soy gay —masculló, Even suspiró relajado, parecía que se sentía presionado al hacer la pregunta y se liberó al encontrar la respuesta—. ¿Problema? —los ojos de Isak lo miraron con duda.

—Para nada. ¿Hay algún problema? —Isak dejó de lado la pulsera y miró hacia arriba—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Mi madre.....no lo entendería —musitó mordiendo su labio inferior—. Mi padre no lo sé, llevo un año sin verlo.

—¿Crees que no aceptaría tu homosexualidad? —relamió sus labios, Isak notó desde hace unos días que Even tenía siempre lastimado sus labios dado a sus dientes caninos relativamente grandes, pero de alguna forma le gustaba ese aspecto de la boca de Even.

—No lo sé, no le he dicho a nadie.

—¿Haz guardado esto durante años y no lo has dicho? —Even parecía sorprendido.

—¿Tu le has dicho a la gente que eres bipolar? —preguntó, Even alzó los hombros.

—Eso se nota bastante, tomo pastillas, hago locuras....la gente termina sabiendo.

—¿Pero lo sueles decir? ¿Te sientes orgulloso de ello? ¿Te sientes vivo de tener una enfermedad mental?

—Tú la tienes también.

—La bipolaridad no se puede curar —Even lo miró, no dijo nada y se levantó para ir nuevamente a su cama—. Lo siento....

—No lo sientas, Isak —susurró antes de acostarse—. No lo sientas.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Cuando Isak conoció a Sonja fue unos pocos días después, precisamente un viernes a la mañana cuando salió a dar una vuelta escuchando música en su reproductor de mp3. Le decían los médicos que era mejor salir un poco de la habitación y ver el inmenso jardín que había en el hospital, le haría mucho mejor, ya no le dolía tanto las muñecas aunque tenía que cambiar la venda cada doce horas.  
Cuando regresó al cuarto estaba ella, es una chica muy linda y alta, rubia y de cabello corto, Even parece no querer escucharla y cuando sintió la puerta abrirse e Isak ingresó a la habitación, Even sonrió al saber que el monólogo de Sonja se terminaría, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dar el brazo a torcer.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó Isak.

—No, nada, Sonja ya se iba —respondió Even, ella no parece querer irse pero Even la observó de forma intensa.

—Piensa en lo que te dije, Even —comentó antes de acercarse a él y darle un beso en la boca, Even giró su cabeza y miró la ventana a su izquierda y Sonja solamente saludó a Isak con un movimiento de cabeza y se retiró.

—¿Quién es? —cuestionó Isak.

—Mi novia Sonja —suspiró y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás—. Últimamente está muy intensa con ciertos aspectos de mi vida a mejorar, ya no quiero esto, me aturde.

—¿No quieres una relación?

—Sí quiero una relación, pero no quiero estar con ella —musitó y se estiró mejor—. Aunque no puedo cortar con Sonja, porque si no, ella pensará que es por su pie de aluminio.

—¿Eh? ¿Pie de aluminio? —preguntó Isak sin comprender mientras avanzó al cuarto y se sentó en su cama.

—¿No lo notaste? A veces cojea porque aun no se adapta tan bien a eso, ya sabes, pero está mejorando, ella ve a los fisioterapeutas y está progresando en sus habilidades motoras —susurró y miró de reojo a Isak.

—Oh, pobre, no sabía.....¿qué le pasó?

—Pisó una mina terrestre en Tjøme cuando tenía 9 años  —Even jugó con sus dedos y volvió a mirar a Isak—. Pero ahora está bien, ya sabes, la tecnología de aluminio ha mejorado en estos tiempos.

—¿Tec....? —Isak lo miró y sonrió—. ¿Me estás jodiendo? ¿Realmente me estás haciendo una broma? —preguntó, Even comienza a reír—. ¡Mierda, Even! No se bromea con esas cosas.

—Debiste ver tu cara cuando te lo dije jajajaja, eras muy gracioso.

—Pero ¿qué mierda? De verdad te pasaste Even —bufó y se acostó en la cama.

—Hubiera sido peor si te hubiera dicho que ella tenía un pene —comentó con coquetería, Isak lo miró sorprendido y luego se rió.

—Un pene.

—Hubiera ido demasiado lejos.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

—No sabía que tenías novia —musitó Isak mientras caminaba con Even por los pasillos, la diferencia de altura era de diez o doce centímetros, se notaba bastante cuando ellos estaban uno al lado del otro, al igual que la diferencia de edad de dos años.

—Bueno, tú no sueles hablar mucho de ti, pensé que esta relación se daba de a pasos —comentó Even sonriendo.

—Dado que lo primero que me dijiste es que eras bipolar, no creo que haya nada más íntimo que eso entre nosotros —comentó Isak y giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda, donde había una puerta tipo ventanal que daba al jardín y al ser de noche, solamente ellos se reflejan en el vidrio.

—Podría decirse que sí, tengo novia, pero no es algo realmente que me guste —susurró—. Hemos salido desde que tenía catorce años, más o menos, o algo así, ciertamente no retengo mucho.

—¿No retienes mucho? —preguntó Isak deteniéndose—. Pero recuerdas perfectamente el día en que llegué al hospital.

—Nunca vi a nadie tan mal —masculló con gracia, Even le había contado que estaba sentado esperando a un familiar cuando Isak entró en la camilla, solamente pudo ver como sus dedos aun chorreaban la sangre de sus muñecas—. 21:21.

—La hora en que llegué —susurró y se paró delante del ventanal.

—Está linda la noche, ven, vamos a salir —Even abrió la puerta, Isak negó con la cabeza.

—¡Parece que esta por diluviar! —pero Even lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró con él.

 

Efectivamente, unas gotas comenzaron a caer y Even se colocó en el centro del jardín, encima de la parte asfaltada para no ensuciarse los pies. Miró hacia arriba y extendió sus brazos, sintió como lentamente las gotas de agua caen en su rostro y mojan su cabello. Isak se quedó parado junto a él. Even parece uno con la lluvia, con las gotas frías que caen sobre su rostro e Isak no puede evitar mirarlo como si fuera una obra de arte.

—¿Crees en el destino? —preguntó Even.

—Creo en los universos paralelos ¿por qué? —Isak relamió sus labios, Even giró para mirarlo luego de sentir su cara suficientemente mojado.

—¿Universos paralelos?

—Sí....el infinito es lo que hace interesante este mundo, todos los universos paralelos que hay. Por ejemplo, podemos pensar que en este momento en otro universo paralelo, Isak y Even están parados justo aquí....pero.....no sé, hay otro color de cortinas en el hospital.

—¿Como cortinas amarillas? —preguntó Even, Isak asintió con la cabeza—. Yo creo en el destino, creo que el mundo te da oportunidades, pero eso de los universos paralelos es interesante.

—Tal vez ambas teorías podrían combinar.

—¿Cómo?

—Como que..... —musitó acercándose lo suficientemente cerca a Even para rozar sus brazos—. Teníamos que encontrarnos y nos encontramos en todos los universos paralelos existentes.

—Eso sería un poco aburrido, sino hubiera algo diferente ¿verdad? Por ejemplo, tomar decisiones. Si tú no hubieras decidido cortarte, no estarías aquí y no nos hubiéramos conocido.

—Pero tal vez nos hubiéramos conocido en la cafetería donde trabajabas —indicó, Even sonrió y lo miró.

—Tal vez.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Cuando Isak volvió de una caminata matutina por el hospital no encontró a Even en su cama, pero si un papel encima de su almohada. Isak se sacó los auriculares de su mp3 y se acercó para tomar la hoja de papel y observar los dibujos.

Habían dos viñetas. En uno estaba el que parecía ser Even debajo de la lluvia, con los brazos al costado de su cuerpo y la mirada triste mientras era bañado por el agua. Arriba estaba escrito: " **En una parte del universo donde Isak nunca se lastimó** ". Mientras que en la otra viñeta está dibujado Even con los brazos extendidos, sonriendo, mientras Isak le hacía compañía y ambos estaban felices: " **En este universo** ".  
Isak rió ante el ingenio de Even y se sentó en su cama, atesoró ese dibujo como todos los que Even le haría después.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¿Has tenido novio? —Even estaba sentado en la cama de Isak, con la espalda contra la pared mientras dibujaba con la libreta en sus piernas flexionadas. Isak estaba contra el respaldo de la cama, terminando de hacer la pulsera con los colores de la bandera gay.

—No, nunca.

—¿Novia?

—No, por dios —rió, Even también rió—. He intentado besar chicas, pero sentía fastidio, además, pienso que las estoy engañando.

—¿Tus amigos saben?

—No.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Even arqueando la ceja.

—Es complicado —masculló y dio una última punzada—. ¡Listo!

—¿Me la regalas? —preguntó Even, Isak alza una ceja.

—¿Apoyas a la comunidad? —preguntó, Even asintió. Isak entregó la pulsera a Even, quien se la colocó inmediatamente—. No es raro, ¿usar una pulsera así teniendo novia?

—Soy pansexual —comentó relamiéndose la boca, Isak lo observó—. No, no me siento atraído a los panes.

—No iba a decir eso, pero no sé cuál es la diferencia entre pansexual y bisexual.

—Bueno, hay gente que no se identifica con el género binario.....a veces los bisexuales no son tolerantes a esas personas, a veces sí, no estoy seguro, pero a mí me gusta la gente sin distinción de géneros, yo me enamoro del ser humano.

—¿Te has enamorado de alguien que no sea Sonja? —preguntó Isak, Even levantó la cabeza para mirar los ojos de Isak.

—Sí, mucho.

—¿Muchos?

—No, no, me enamoré mucho, estoy enamorado ahora mismo de alguien —los ojos celestes de Even eran tan intensos que Isak sentía lo atravesaba y cortaba por la mitad.

—¿Y.....?

—Pero no sé si siente lo mismo —volvió a su dibujo y terminó algunas líneas—. Para ti —entregó el papel a Isak y se levantó—. Voy a caminar un rato. ¿Vienes?

—Ehm, no, tengo que terminar algo aquí —Even asintió y se retiró del cuarto.

Isak suspiró y miró el dibujo.

Eran dos viñeras. En una estaban Isak y Even en la posición que se encontraban antes que Even abandonara el cuarto: _"Me enamoré mucho, estoy enamorado ahora mismo de alguien"_ decía en el globo que salía de Even, arriba estaba escrito " **En este universo** ". La otra viñeta era de Even e Isak pero uno junto al otro mirándose a los ojos, Esta vez de la boca de Even salía un globo que decía " _Me enamoré mucho, estoy enamorado ahora mismo de ti_ " y arriba escrito con la letra de Even decía " **El universo que me hubiera gustado estar** ".

Los calores subieron a sus mejillas. Relamió su boca y guardó el dibujo.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¿Puedo besarte? —preguntó Even, Isak se sorprendió.

—¿Por qué quieres besarme? —preguntó Isak.

—¿Por qué no podría hacerlo? Solo te estoy pidiendo permiso de algo que ya decidí hacer.

—¿Y si te digo que no? —cuestionó Isak, Even lo pensó.

—Eso no estaba dentro de mis posibilidades —rió, como siempre ríe cuando ambos están molestando el uno al otro.

—No beso a chicos con novia.

—Eso es bueno porque ya no tengo novia —se estiró hacia atrás, Isak arqueó la ceja y le miró detenidamente.

—¿No? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde hace una semana, Sonja vino a visitarme cuando fuiste a hacerte esos estudios de rutina, peleamos.

—¿Por que pelearon? —cuestionó Isak nuevamente.

—Le dije que me estaba enamorando de ti —masculló y relamió sus labios secos. Isak sintió que sus mejillas están ardiendo, bajó la mirada y empezó a jugar con los dedos.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—¿Desde cuándo qué?

—¿Desde cuando estas enamorado de mi? —preguntó, esta vez era Isak quien se relamió los labios nervioso, como solía hacerlo. Even miró hacia arriba tratando de pensar.

—21:21.

—¿Desde que ingresé medio muerto al hospital? —preguntó sorprendido.

—No sabía si ibas a sobrevivir, pero me quedé prendado de tu bonito rostro.

—Mi bonito rostro y yo pudimos haber muerto ese día ¿te enamoras de gente al borde de la muerte? ¿estás loco?

—Creo que ese punto ya lo tratamos y es un sí, soy bipolar —rió, miró los ojos de Isak y volvió a sonreír—. ¿Puedo besarte?

Isak no puede contenerse y sonrió, asintió con la cabeza y recibió el cuerpo de Even encima del suyo para ser besado. Cuando sus labios chocan, la descarga eléctrica golpeó el cuerpo de Isak hasta el punto de sentir que la alegría está volviendo a su corazón, se siente tan lleno de vida que no puede respirar correctamente. Even se separó segundos después:

—Isak, abre la boca —susurró muy cerca de sus labios—. No puedo besarte bien sino abres la boca.

—¿Abrir la boca? —preguntó, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

—Mantienes los labios apretados y no me permite besarte correctamente, vamos, intentémoslo de nuevo.

—Yo, nunca he besado a nadie antes —Even sonrió, acarició suavemente la mejilla de Isak con su mano derecha mientras que con el dedo pulgar de la mano izquierda separaba los labios del menor para poder meter la lengua, cosa que hizo.

El beso con Even fue excelente, húmedo, caliente, apasionado y lleno de sentimientos que Isak nunca pensó podría experimentar.  
Ellos se besaron toda la noche.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Esa mañana Isak se encontraba boca arriba mirando el techo mientras Even parecía insistente en besarle todas y cada una de las heridas en sus brazos. Cada cicatriz era una batalla ganada, decía Even, y él necesitaba demostrarle a Isak todas las batallas que había ganado contra su trastorno. Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas mientras se iba acercando a su hombro y posteriormente a su cuello. Rió tan abiertamente como no había sentido en años, esa alegría que solamente Even podía lograr en él y que ahora arrancaba desde la boca de su estomago. Lo beso en los labios y se puso completamente encima, acariciándole los costados de su cuerpo mientras su lengua entraba por la boca jugando con la suya. Isak no se quedó quieto y enterró sus dedos en la suave cabellera rubia de Even, que casi siempre peinaba hacia atrás como todo un chico malo de los años 60. Estaban usualmente en su mundo, constantemente, eran ellos dos en esa habitación, todo el tiempo, cada hora, de cada día, besándose, acariciándose, sintiéndose con el otro y para el otro. Cuando sienten el sonido de la puerta, Even se lanzó hacia su cama como un resorte e Isak acomodó sus ropas que estaban algo subida. Los cabellos demostraban que había pasado algo, pero como ambos estaban en la cama, el doctor que entró pensó que se acababan de levantar.

—Buen día Isak, Even ¿cómo están el día de hoy? —ambos sonríen, el doctor Harvey Loggan era un excelente profesional, siempre estaba muy pendiente de cada uno de sus pacientes y ellos dos no eran la excepción. Harvey tampoco era tonto, él había notado lo cariñosos que eran los chicos entre ellos, salían juntos a tomar aire o se mandaban notas y dibujos que los había notado pegados en la pared cuando ambos dormían, incluso las enfermeras le decían que los veían muy cercanos para ser dos internos, pero Harvey pensó que mientras ambos progresaran en sus problemas, no había nada de malo en que interactuaran afectuosamente.

—Bien, doctor —dijo Isak.

—Bajaré tu dosis a la mitad, Isak, he visto grandes avances en ti —comentó el doctor y anotó en la libreta de Isak que debía administrarse la mitad de la dosis que se le daba—. Te veo sonreír más y tus ojos están más brillantes, estoy sorprendido, los estabilizadores del animo están haciendo un gran efecto para que controles tus emociones. Ya no pierdes la paciencia como antes.

—Sí —susurró y giró sus mirada para ver como Even le guiñaba el ojo con coquetería.

—Tal vez en dos semanas ya puedas ser dado de alta —comentó el doctor, cosa que hizo a los dos chicos mirarlo sorprendido—. Tu padre firmó los papeles para que vayas con él una vez que obtienes el alta.

—¿Mi papá? Pero yo vivo con mi madre.

—Tú sabes que tu madre no se encuentra bien para cuidarte, Isak —contestó el médico y giró para ver a Even—. Bueno Even, tus estabilizadores de ánimo han hecho cosas maravillosas en ti también, así que bajaré un poco la dosis a ver cómo te adaptas a ello.

—Pero no quiero ir con mi padre —continuó Isak, estaba comenzando a sentir una fuerte sensación en el pecho—. No quiero irme de aquí.

—Isak, eres un menor, debo entregarte a tus padres, como tu madre no se encuentra bien, entonces tu padre es quien te llevará.

—Pero él me hará mudarme a otra ciudad, yo quiero seguir en Oslo.

—Lo siento, Isak —susurró el doctor antes de irse, Isak se quedó mirando a Even.

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Even e Isak no volvieron a hablar de su próxima dada de alta, no lo hicieron porque eso era hablar sobre su separación inminente. Even no sabía si volvería a ver a Isak luego que este se fuera del hospital ¿quién querría volver al hospital para ver a tu compañero interno? Por lo que Even procuraba estar alejado de Isak la mayoría del tiempo, era su forma que sus sentimientos no fueran destruidos violentamente. Pero Isak no pensaba lo mismo, justamente el sentir el abandono de Even lo hacía disgregarse y sentir como sus emociones se descontrolaban, él quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con Even, besarlo, abrazarlo, estar con él, quería sentirlo más cerca y eso fue intensificándose en la última semana cuando Even intentaba leer un libro.

Even se encontraba acostado boca arriba, el libro era pequeño, un libro pequeño de poemas que le había dado su madre antes de ser internado. Isak entró por la puerta y observó a Even, son las nueve de la noche, ya han senado y la mayoría está durmiendo, Isak necesitaba salir y sentir el aire en su cara antes de irse a dormir. No dudo y se acostó en la cama con Even, poniéndose encima y besando su cuello. Even intentó ignorarlo, pero Isak fue persistente.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, dejando el libro a un lado.

—Te extraño, casi no pasamos tiempo juntos.

—Estamos en el mismo maldito cuarto.

—Pero siento que me quieres afuera —susurró, Even lo abrazó acariciándole la espalda suavemente.

—En menos de una semana te vas, no puedo pasar el tiempo contigo sabiendo que probablemente no te volveré a ver —masculló bajito el mayor, Isak lo abrazó más fuerte—. Es difícil para mí.

—Me preguntaste si creía en el destino, te dije que creía en los universos paralelos —musitó arrastrándose un poco más en el cuerpo de su chico, acariciando con su cuerpo el miembro de Even haciéndolo gemir suavemente—. Y mezclamos ambas teorías ¿te acuerdas?

—Si tiene que pasar, pasará —susurró y miró hacia abajo para ver como Isak apoyaba su mentón en el pecho.

—Quiero estar contigo.

—Estás conmigo.

—No, no de esa forma —musitó muy bajito y se acercó un poco más arrastrando nuevamente el cuerpo encima del Even, eso hace que el muchacho vuelva a gemir.

—Isak, tengo 19 años, estoy en la cúspide de mi vida sexual, no hagas eso de nuevo.

—Quiero tener sexo contigo —indicó nuevamente, siendo más tajante. Even lo miró—. ¿Qué?

—Tienes diecisiete años.

—¿Y? —preguntó dudoso.

—Y trastorno de personalidad, y yo soy bipolar, algo así solamente destruiría tu concepción de ti mismo y perjudicaría tus futuras relaciones sexuales, ¿sabes que tener sexo en nuestro estado es peligroso? —explicó, moviendo su mandíbula para entender mejor lo que Isak quería.

—Te amo.

—No me amas, crees amarme porque soy el único que se ha preocupado por ti, pero esto no funcionará bajo ningún punto de vista. Somos enfermos, los dos, mentales, no puede haber lógica en esto —explicó.

—¡Me importa una mierda la lógica!, quiero estar contigo y no voy a correrme sin ti.... —tenía una doble intención sus palabras, Even sonrió.

—Es arriesgado.

—Lo sé, somos arriesgados.

—Somos dos locos.

—Dos locos que se aman.... —Isak se acercó y lo besó.

 

Even es gentil, nunca sospechó que no lo sería pero cuando se recostó encima de él para besarlo antes de comenzar a acariciarse supo que sería una de las mejores experiencias que hubiera tenido. El tener un cuerpo a su lado, el poder frotarse y sentir el calor en sus dedos era una experiencia maravillosa que quería conservar con él toda la vida. Isak era joven, impetuoso y exacerbado, sabe lo que quiere pero tiene miedo a las experiencias, no es para nada valiente ni mucho menos temerario, pero decide hacerlo, decide enfrentar este reto solamente porque ama a Even y sabe que Even jamás le haría daño.

La fricción entre ellos tiene un sabor agradable e Isak puede lamer las gotas de sudor que caen por el rostro del más grande de ellos, mientras la temperatura sube entre las sábanas, se sacan la ropa tan lentamente que siente ha pasado un siglo desde que empezaron y frotó sus manos cerca de su ingle para endurecerse todavía más.  
Los besos son húmedos, calientes y no lo dejan respirar, sus jadeos sólo le permiten inundar más la habitación con una bruma caliente, siente que está mojado solamente con el simple frote de su cuerpo y el de Even, lo siente más que nadie en este mundo.

Cuando sacó su miembro bajando sus pantalones hasta las rodillas, Isak se sorprende de ver otro pene que no es el suyo.

—¿Pu...puedo tocarlo? —murmura temblando, Even asintió, porque Even es maravilloso y siempre asiente cuando Isak quiere algo.

Los dedos lo rozan, está caliente y húmedo, es grande, su mano no es lo suficientemente grande para tomar el miembro de Even y tocarse los dedos. Isak lo acarició, quiere endurecerlo todavía más si eso es posible. Even gimió sonoramente, mordió sus labios para no hacerlo tan notorio, sabe que en la habitación de al lado hay dos ancianos tratando de dormir y en el cuarto del otro lado una niña con problemas mentales.  
Las manos grandes de Even se deslizaron por las caderas de Isak y lo colocó entre su cuerpo, frotó su erección con la de Isak para endurecerla aun más y acercó su rostro al del muchacho más joven para que los gemidos sean callados por sus besos.

No tienen lubricante, ni condón, nadie en su puta vida pensaría tener sexo así, pero el TLP de Isak es funcional a la bipolaridad de Even, la manía se junta con el padecimiento de Isak y ambos no miden las consecuencias de sus sentimientos y emociones en ese momento, por lo que deben improvisar. Even sabe que los dedos no serán suficiente y usa el propio pre-semen de Isak como un falso lubricante, tal vez no funcione, pero él no quiere lastimar a Isak, quiere que disfrute de su primera experiencia sexual.

Cuando Even entró en él, Isak lloró en voz baja, el dolor es mucho más de lo que puede soportar, pero no le dice nada a Even, porque sabe que se asustará y dejará todo como esta e Isak está demasiado caliente como para que paren. Se aferró a la espalda de Even y lloró en silencio mientras empujó contra él, enroscó sus piernas en la cadera de su amante y le besó el cuello para indicarle que está bien, que puede seguir avanzando y Even lo hacen.

Isak no se da cuenta que Even también está llorando cuando siente sus lágrimas en el cuello, está llorando pero está satisfecho, ambos lo están y aunque el silencio ya no lo es tanto, ellos saben que esa habitación los está viendo unirse mutuamente en un embriagante gesto de amor y comprensión.

Even entró y salió, entró profundo en su interior y salió, mientras su miembro rebota en su estómago, Isak se sintió morir, sintió que esto es más placentero que cuando cortó sus muñecas, esta vez si siente dolor y placer, amor y todos los sentimientos mezclados.

Cuando se descargó dentro de él, Isak se dió cuenta que ya no hay retorno, que está enamorado de Even más de lo que podría soportar su corazón.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Unos días antes que Isak se fuera, los sentimientos de ambos se desbordaron. Isak entró en un ataque de pánico y comenzó a gritar y arrojar cosas con furia, mientras que Even estaba en plena manía, intentando frenar todos los ataques de Isak.

—Esto no está funcionando —dijo Even mientras tomó a Isak por las muñecas, pero Isak lloró de frustración y se abrazó a él, no quiere dejarlo ir, pero sabe que tiene que hacerlo.

—Quiero enfermarme de nuevo para estar contigo, no quiero que me dejes solo —comentó con lágrimas en sus ojos, buscando algo, una luz de esperanza entre tanto vacio. Pero Even no tiene la respuesta.

—Creo que hicimos mal en enamorarnos, hicimos mal en querernos, hicimos mal, sabía que esto pasaría en algún momento —Isak golpeó el pecho de Even con su puño y lo golpeó de nuevo, Even trata de no mostrar dolor en su rostro, pero Isak lo está lastimando—. Isak, Isak....

—Odio esto..... —masculló, se separó y lo miró a los ojos—. No quiero irme.

—Yo también me iré en algún momento.

—¿Lo prometes? ¿me buscarás? ¿Lo prometes, Even? —cuestionó Isak, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Lo prometo.

Las promesas no son vacías, porque Even sabe que saldrá en unos días, el médico ya le dijo que con la psicoterapia y la medicación que está regulando su estado de ánimo, él podría llevar una vida normal. Pero a Even le preocupaba Isak, le preocupaba su desborde emocional cuando él no estuviera para controlar su estado de ánimo, le preocupaba que el padre de Isak no fuera lo suficientemente competente como para poder cuidar de él. Isak era joven, muy joven y necesitaba un gran apoyo emocional estable.

—Perdóname por no poder cuidarte, estoy tan jodido.

—No lo estas.... —musitó Even y le tomó del rostro—. En ese caso, ambos estamos jodidos.

—Tú me necesitas también.

—Pero tú me necesitas más —musitó Even—. Eres tan pequeño.

—Even....no me quiero ir.... —sollozó, el muchacho colocó su frente contra la de Isak.

—Escucha, cuando todo parezca sin esperanza, podemos tomarlo un día a la vez ¿sí? —musitó acariciando su nariz con la propia—. Y si un día es demasiado, que sea una hora a la vez.

—¿Y si una hora es mucho? ¿Puede ser un minuto a la vez? —cuestionó Isak.

—Que sea un minuto a la vez.

Isak entonces lo besó y sintió que lentamente toda esa ira que comenzaba a surgir en su cabeza se disipa como si fuera polvo, en el aire desaparece y siente un alivio inmenso.

Cuando su padre pasa a buscarlo unas horas más tarde, Even no quiso mirarlo, porque sabe que si se miran no podrán siquiera abandonarse.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Isak sabía que el amor verdadero da oportunidades, que todo lo que es bueno debe seguir siendo bueno.

Él quería ser bueno, Isak quería ser bueno para Even y estar estable, quería armar su vida y poder recibir a Even como Even lo recibió a él, lo cuidó y lo apoyo. Habrían muchas piedras en sus zapatos, su relación no sería armónica como otras relaciones, tendrían idas y venidas, bajas y altas, pero Isak sabe que no hay otra persona en el mundo con la que quiera estar y compartir su existencia.

Even es bipolar. Isak padece trastorno límite de la personalidad. Ambos necesitan apoyo, cariño, comprensión, ambos necesitan del otro para sentir que pueden ser mejores.

Cuando Even salió unas semanas después, Isak estaba allí esperando en la salida, con los ojos fijos en él y la mirada agotada pero feliz. Ellos se abrazan y se besan ante los ojos de las enfermeras, de los médicos, del propio Harvey que sonreía. Las cosas cambiarían, las cosas serían muy duras a partir de ahora, pero Isak y Even irían minuto a minuto.

Porque cuando la vida te da otra oportunidad para amar, tú solamente debes tomarla, abrazarla con fuerza y nunca quejarla ir.

 

**Fin**

Siempre quise hacer un fic donde Isak tuviera TLP, en la mayoría de los fics lo veo con serios problemas para regular sus emociones y pensé ¿qué pasaría si dos personas con enfermedades mentales se encuentran y se enamoran? Traté de buscar información sobre el TLP y la bipolaridad, más allá de los conocimientos que tengo como profesional de la salud psíquica, pero no sé si me quedó realmente bueno, espero les guste. Desde ya, gracias por los comentarios y los kudos.


End file.
